Trader's Dollars
Trader's Dollars, in 19th - 20th century US Dollars, is the secendary currency in the Final Cross series.The maximum amount of money the player can have is $999.999. Appearance Final Cross In Final Cross , money can be exchanged for goods such as weapons or consumables by shopping in General Stores, , , and other merchants. Money is obtained in the standard methods: by stealing money from other players or by winning it by gambling or by selling equipment pieces dropped by enemies for money and or by selling items such as animal pelts. Money almost never seen in-game. The currency is predominantly circulated in dollars of varying value. In Final Cross money bears predominantly black ink with green highlights on the front, and predominantly green ink on the back. And comes in $1 $5 $10 $20 $50 $100 trader's dollar bills. Earning Monay Gambling The games of Magick Luxuries , Electric Bounties, Slots,Liar's Dice and Horseshoes are all methods of gambling that can earn the player money by exchanging Crimson marks at the front desk of the saloons and casinos inside hotals or at the bar in bars..The high stakes magick luxuries games in respectively, which can make it easier for the player to earn large amounts of money. A good opportunity to earn a lot of money from gambling is during Chapter 1.The player has to win a land deed from playing Liar's Dice, and this is the only time in the game where the ante is $200, as opposed to the normal $20. Repeatedly joining the Liar's Dice session will keep the ante at $200, the game being autosaved every time the game is won. However, if autosave is loaded then the ante will drop back down to $20. Players Hideouts the player can earn money from other players hideouts backrooms in the game can yield the player considerable amounts of money from treasure chests found within the backrooms . For instance,after killing merchent at , a treasure room is located with two chests containing over $100, there are also a few safes.There is also and hideout has a treasure chest with over $100 in it. Gang hideouts can be done more than once. Hunting involves killing a wild animal, skinning it, and selling its provisions. Many people consider this the best way to get money, especially when hunting animals such as , , and . Doing this, you can easily make thousands, however the player must be careful, as the animals won't just stand there and let the player kill them. Usage Money is a substantial currency.The scarcity and the value reflect the pre-inflationary value of modern American dollars. The frontier environment is a region of economic growth; sources of income will be ever-present, as will opportunities to spend, lose, and steal. Money is hard-earned and easy to lose after a few bad calls in gambling meant to discourage the player from selling such rare items. The value of items between individual shops and towns is universal for most games, and items do not change in pricing depending on where the player shops. There are a handful of exceptions to this, allowing the player to earn discounts at some stores, but this happens very rarely. Category:Miscellaneous